doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Series 8 (Finn Tracy)/Death Wish Part 1
After their adventure with Lorenzo and the Marthongs, the Doctor and Clara have decided to go on a sort of vacation at a funfair. Clara: Where shall we go in first? Doctor: I'm going to get a new dress in the TARDIS's wardrobe. Clara: I'll go on, then. See you later. Doctor: Bye In front of the Ferris Wheel Clara: This looks fun. Man: They're back! They're back! Clara: What are back? Man: The Gremlins! They attack people! They're horrible! Then, the police arrive. Police officer: Sorry, this man is mad. He destroyed a car cause his so called "Gremlins" wer e in it. Clara: Okay. Meanwhile, in the TARDIS Doctor: This outfit looks good. I wonder what Clara is up to. In the Ferris Wheel Clara: Doing this alone is a bit boring. Unknown Voice: You aren't alone. Clara: Who said that? Unknown Voice: I did! A small, fluffy creature (see picture below) comes from under the seat. Clara: Your so cute. What are you? Creature: I'm a Gremlin. Clara: But a man said that you are horrible creatures that attack people. Gremlin: I only want to play. I'll never attack someone. Down below Doctor: Clara likes Ferris Wheels. I wonder if she is up there. Then, the Ferris Wheel stops to let out someone. It's Clara. She is holding the Gremlin. Doctor: Clara, what is that? Clara explaines the whole story. Doctor: Where are you from? Gremlin: I don't know. I came out of an egg here on Earth, and lived on the funfair ever since. Doctor: I'll just scan you in the TARDIS. Then, a policeman comes by. Policeman: Has anyone seen a guy shouting "They're back! They're back!", cause he has escaped. Doctor: Clara, that's the man you saw, before entering the Ferris Wheel. If we find him, we may get some more information about this Gremlin. In a street, just outside the funfair Clara: I can't hear anything. Doctor: I swear I heard someone shouting the things he said. Clara: Wait, now I hear it too! Doctor: It's coming from that weird looking house. Inside Clara: It's an empty house. Doctor: Although there is some furniture. Gremlin: Look, on the stairs! The man is standing on the stairs, with a knife in his hands. Man: Not that thing again! Doctor: What do you mean? Man: The Gremlin... It's devious! The man runs back upstairs, and the Doctor follows him. Clara puts the Gremlin on the ground. Clara: I'll be right back. Upstairs Clara: Doctor, where are you? Doctor: Here! Quick, he's in this room. In the room Doctor: Everything is fine, just drop the knife. Man: I'm not going to kill you, just come over here! Clara: Why? Man: The Gremlin! Gremlin: I only want to play! The Gremlin has now entered the room. Clara: You see, no danger! Suddenly, the Doctor walks backwards, towards the man. Doctor: Clara, come over here. Clara: Why? Doctor: That creature. Clara: No need to worry. She turns her back to the Gremlin. Clara: It's fine, Doctor. Man: Behind you! Clara turns around, and sees that the Gremlin has tranformed. Doctor: That man was right. It is a monster. Man: There more! Three of them, in total! The Gremlin walks towards Clara. Doctor: Clara, back, now! Clara: I can't move! Gremlin: Now you will die! From it's hands come sharp claws. It jumps right at Clara. Clara: HELP!!! To be continued! Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald